Weird Couples 2
by KBD99
Summary: I'm making the second or third attempt on Weird Couples 2 which hasn't been really successful in the past. But in this one their will be many twists and turns starting in the very first chapter as well. I will also try to get at least one rap into a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**The songs in this chapter are not mine they are from Eminem and Ice Cube.**

Brick POV:

"Brick this date is really thoughtful of you.", said Buttercup who was wearing a strapless green dress and her hair straight down with one emerald green eye covered. Me and her were on our one year anniversary since we started dating.

"Anything for you, Buttercup.", I said with a smile on my face.

"How did you afford to get us reservations here? The prices here are so high.", she asked.

"Well you know how I haven't been able to spend time with you lately?", I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...

_*Flashback*_

_"Are you people ready?!", said the pump up man and the crowd went wild._

_"Let me introduce the contestants, RedRappa and CourtKilla!", the crowd went wild again as I stepped out onto the stage for the $10,000 rap battle._

_"CourtKilla your first.", the pump up man handed the mic to the other rapper._

_"I got to get out, I'm gettin put out of my house  
I got to pack up my refrigerator and couch  
It's a set up, but the bank wants me out  
Or the L.A.P.D. will smoke me out  
This "adjustable rate"- it choked me out  
They gave me a loan and I had no clout  
They gave me a house, for me and my spouse  
Called my mama and my aunt, y'all should re-finance  
I let 'em dance wit' the devil  
Dig they own grave, and I gave them the shovel  
FUCK, my daddy built that house  
And when he got drunk, he almost killed that house  
Is this American dream, or the American scheme...?  
...That got me walkin these American streets?  
It's kinda sad when you have to get a hernia  
Because ya helped ya grandmama move furniture_

_Look at this maggot... with his stimulus package  
I can give a fuck about a Dow Jones average  
What the fuck you do when your pay check is average?  
Law abiding citizen, turned into a savage  
Got to feed the children, got to feed the habit  
Fell into a rabbit hole, chasin that rabbit  
Now I'm in Wonderland, feelin like the Son of Sam  
I'm at'cho West coast branch, GUN IN HAND  
I'ma feel like Superman...  
Walk by the teller, better call a trooper ma'am (Wahh)  
It's the revenge of the lambs  
Big bad wolf, we sick of these scams  
Sick of these plans, sick of this dance  
Walked into his office, took the nine out my pants (Wahh)  
You not a man, you a (serpent)  
Then I prayed to God, let the nine get to workin  
(I better get to workin)_

_You know, I heard they hood robbin  
Your money or your life, and it ain't no stoppin 'em  
(I better get to workin)  
You know, I heard they hood robbin  
Your money or your life, and it ain't no stoppin 'em  
Ain't that a bitch?  
When you got to steal from the poor, and give to the rich?  
Ain't that a bitch?  
When you got to steal from the poor, and give to the rich?_

_Drug dealer M.D.  
Doctor Feel Good, give you what'chu need  
In California, prescribe that weed, Oxy Contin, and Codeine  
Turn ya grandmama into a fiend  
And see this Cyanide? The first hit ain't free  
I know you're bout to die, but let me see your ID  
I know you're bout to lie, but can ya pay this fee?  
If you can't pay, then please have a seat  
You can't see a doctor, but you can see a priest  
We can't save ya life 'til we got some insurance  
Your premium is paid, at that assurance  
I hope ya got endurance  
They got me on hold, and I'm under the influence  
Nurse high as a kite, in charge with my life  
And everything is lost, without Blue-Cross_

_You know, I heard they hood robbin  
Your money or your life, and it ain't no stoppin 'em  
You know, I heard they hood robbin  
Your money or your life, and it ain't no stoppin 'em  
Ain't that a bitch?  
When you got to steal from the poor, and give to the rich?  
Ain't that a bitch?  
When you got to steal from the poor, and give to the rich?_

_Whatever you need, we got it for cheap right here baby  
This America, it ain't gon' cost ya nothin...  
But a arm and a leg... maybe one of them motherfuckin ears, haha  
Don't trip, just put in on ya credit card...  
Put it in ya baby' name, haha", rapped CourtKilla (**A/N That was Hood Robin' by Ice Cube). **He then handed me the mic._

_"I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag  
Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be  
The most meanest MC on this - on this Earth  
And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse  
And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works  
And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve  
All this tension dispensing these sentences  
Getting this stress that's been eating me recently off of this chest  
And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)...  
But at least have the decency in you  
To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out  
In the streets when I'm eating or feeding my daughter  
Do not come and speak to me (speak to me)...  
I don't know you and no,  
I don't owe you a motherfucking thing  
I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think  
I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick  
If you tick me my tank is on empty (is on empty)...  
No patience is in me and if you offend me  
I'm lifting you 10 feet (lifting you 10 feet)... in the air  
I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you  
Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit  
I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe  
I'm tired of all you (of all you)...  
I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me_

_And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am_

_Sometimes I just feel like my father,  
I hate to be bothered  
With all of this nonsense it's constant  
And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -  
\- the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses"  
And all of this controversy circles me  
And it seems like the media immediately  
Points a finger at me (finger at me)...  
So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie  
Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up  
When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up  
With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit too  
When a dude's getting bullied and shoots up his school  
And they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn)... and the heroin  
Where were the parents at? And look where it's at  
Middle America, now it's a tragedy  
Now it's so sad to see, an upper class city  
Having this happening (this happening)...  
Then attack Eminem 'cause I rap this way (rap this way)...  
But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire  
To burn and it's burning and I have returned_

_And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am_

_I'm so sick and tired of being admired  
That I wish that I would just die or get fired  
And dropped from my label, let's stop with the fables  
I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is... "  
And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation  
That got me rotation at rock'n'roll stations  
And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)...  
To deal with these cocky Caucasians who think  
I'm some wigger who just tries to be black 'cause I talk  
With an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep asking  
The same fucking questions (fucking questions)...  
What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in  
The why, the who what when, the where, and the how  
'Til I'm grabbing my hair and I'm tearing it out  
'Cause they driving me crazy (driving me crazy)... I can't take it  
I'm racing, I'm pacing, I stand and I sit  
And I'm thankful for every fan that I get  
But I can't take a shit, in the bathroom  
Without someone standing by it  
No I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me an asshole I'm glad_

_'Cause I am, whatever you say I am_  
_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?_  
_In the paper, the news everyday I am_  
_Radio won't even play my jam_  
_'Cause I am, whatever you say I am_  
_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?_  
_In the paper, the news everyday I am_  
_I don't know it's just the way I am", **(That was The Way I am by Eminem) **I finished and the crowd went wild._

_"I think we know who the winner is. It's the RedRappa!", He said as he handed me my money._

...and that's how I afforded this place.", I said finishing my explanation.

"I wish you spent more time with me or just told me.", she said. I got out of my chair and next to her on one knee.

"I also was able to afford one more thing... Buttercup Utonium, will you marry me?", I asked pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a ring with a 4ct diamond died green. She was shocked and stunned, then a tear rolled down her cheek. The entire restaurant was looking at us and then she got up and walked out.

"I can't.", she whispered as she passed me. I felt a giant pain in my chest and just sat their stunned.

**REJECTED! The two raps were not mine, they were Ice Cube's Hood Robin' and Eminem's The Way I Am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The song I'm using in this is Beautiful by Eminem.**

_The next day..._

Brick POV:

"Brick! I made breakfast!", I heard Butch scream to me. I went down stairs and I saw three plates of eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Butch and Boomer each had one and I took the last one.

"So Brick, did you pop the question on your date with BC last night?", asked Butch who accidentally reminded me of what happened last night.

"Yeah, I did.", I said depressed.

"So why are you depressed? She must've said yes, you two are inseparable.", said Boomer. I felt a pain in my chest again.

"She said no.", I said with out looking at my brothers, I then got up and left the house. While I was walking down the street I saw familiar faces, Blake and his brothers.

"Well, if it ain't Brick? All by yourself? Where is your hoe Buttercup?", asked Blake with an smirk on his face. I just ignored him and walked past him.

"Hey I was talking to you!", he said in anger as he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. When I did I let out all my anger in one punch to his face. His brothers the attacked me, I didn't really fight back either. They kept punching me in the face and then Blake joined in. He then ordered them to stop, obviously not satisfied.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!", he screamed in my face as he was holding my shirt collar.

"Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world where they can be alone  
Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?

I'm just so fuckin' depressed, I just can't seem to get out this slump  
If I could just get over this hump  
But I need something to pull me out this dump,  
I took my bruises, took my lumps  
Fell down and I got right back up  
But I need that spark to get psyched back up  
In order for me to pick the mic back up  
I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in  
I'm starting to feel distant again  
So I decided just to pick this pen  
Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
But I just can't admit  
Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap  
I need a new outlet, and I know some shit's so hard to swallow  
But I just can't sit back and wallow  
In my own sorrow  
But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow  
One tough act to follow  
I'll be one tough act to follow  
Here today, gone tomorrow  
But you'd have to walk a thousand miles

In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me  
I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to  
Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's minds  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you  
So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh, they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you, yeah, so...

I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor  
Everything is so tense and gloom  
I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room  
Just as soon as I walk in  
It's like all eyes on me  
So I try to avoid any eye contact  
'cause if I do that then it opens the door for conversation  
Like I want that... I'm not looking for extra attention  
I just want to be just like you  
Blend in with the rest of the room  
Maybe just point me to the closest restroom  
I don't need no fucking man servant  
Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass  
Laugh at every single joke I crack  
And half of them ain't even funny like  
"Ha!, Marshall you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn"  
Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown  
So why don't you all sit down?  
Listen to the tale I'm about to tell  
Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes  
And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles

But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you so  
Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you so

Nobody asked for life to deal us  
With these bullshit hands we're dealt  
We gotta take these cards ourselves  
And flip them, don't expect no help  
Now I could have either just  
Sat on my ass and pissed and moaned  
Or take this situation in which I'm placed in  
And get up and get my own  
I was never the type of kid  
To wait by the door and pack his bags  
Who sat on the porch and hoped and prayed  
For a dad to show up who never did  
I just wanted to fit in  
In every single place  
Every school I went  
I dreamed of being that cool kid  
Even if it meant acting stupid

Aunt Edna always told me "Keep makin' that face it'll get stuck like that"  
Meanwhile I'm just standin' there  
Holdin' my tongue tryna talk like this  
'Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign pole at 8 years old  
I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't tryna impress my friends no more  
But I already told you my whole life story  
Not just based on my description  
'cause where you see it from where you're sitting  
It's probably 110% different I guess we would have to walk a mile  
In each other's shoes, at least  
What size you wear? I wear tens  
Let's see if you can fit your feet

Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world where they can be alone...  
So are you calling me, are you trying to get through, oh?  
Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?  
So oh oh", I rapped in his face.**(a/n That was Beautiful by Eminem)**

"You know what? I don't fucking care anymore! I'm going to kill you Brick!", he said and continued to punch me in the face.

"Leave him alone!", was all I heard before I fell into darkness. But it didn't stay darkness for long soon I saw another me, it was the old me.

"What the fuck have you become?!", I, he... whatever it was screamed at me.

"Wha-?", I started to ask but was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"A bitch! A pussy! That's what you've become! You ain't no RowdyRuff! A Ruff wouldn't be this depressed by a wimpy little hoe PowderPuff!", he said.

"I am Brick JoJo! I am a RowdyRuff! I am THE RowdyRuff!", I screamed at him.

"No you aren't, your Buttercup's bitch. If you were half the man you used to be you wouldn't let Blake and his brothers beat you to a pulp. You wouldn't of come back to Townsville for _love _you would've come back to destroy the Puffs! But I guess you aren't strong enough to take a rejection never mind kill pinky.", he said.

"I am strong enough!", I screamed.

"Prove it!", he screamed.

"I will!", I stated. I then started to wake back up and I saw Butch and Boomer looking at me.

"Are you ok Brick?", Boomer asked. I then grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"I feel fine. In fact, I haven't felt this good in years.", I said with a grin on my face.

"That's good bro, but why are you smiling like that?", asked Butch.

"Because the RowdyRuffs are no more, their is only me, The RowdyRuff Boy!", I said and then threw Boomer into Butch. I then started to charge up my energy.

"Tell that bitch Buttercup, we're through. RowdyRuff Blast!", I screamed and fired the energy blast at Butch and Boomer. It hit them head on and knocked them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup POV:

"What do you mean he said we're through?!", I asked/ screamed at Butch and Boomer in despair. I was freaking out over this, I planned to talk to Brick today about why I said no. He still might of broken up with me but at least he would have a reason other than rejection.

"He said and I quote, 'Because the RowdyRuffs are no more, their is only me, The RowdyRuff Boy! Tell that bitch Buttercup, we're through.' and then he blasted us with a RowdyRuff Blast.", said Boomer with no hint of niceness towards me.

"And don't even raise your voice at us because you still need to explain why you said no to Brick when he proposed to you.", said Butch glaring at me.

"Brick proposed to you?!", asked Bubbles, who was sitting next to Blossom listening to Butch and Boomer, in shock

"When? And why did you say 'no'?", ask Blossom who looked annoyed that I didn't tell her.

"He proposed last night. I said no because 2 weeks ago me and Brick fucked, it felt amazing and I usually take birth controls instead of making him use a condom even though he insisted on using one, and then two days later Mitch came back to town and I was happy to see him since he was my best friend. We went out to a party and got black-out drunk. The next morning I woke up in a bed naked next to Mitch, with no memory of what happened but their was still cum on my body and on the tip of his dick. I left right away and came back home. Then my period never came and when I took the pregnancy test it came back positive. So when Brick proposed I said no because I didn't know who the father was.", I said. I could see Butch's anger building while Boomer was doing everything he could to keep Butch from killing me.

"So you cheated on my brother you fucking cunt! I outta kill ya'! ", Butch said stepping towards me but Boomer and Bubbles got in his way.

"Boomer, Bubbles take Butch outside and try to calm him down. Buttercup, you need to find Brick and tell him why you rejected him and fix this now!", said Blossom with venom in her voice.

"What if he attacks me?", I asked.

"I'll be right beside you. We're leaving right now.", she said with some venom still in her voice.

* * *

Brick POV:

I was hanging out in a storage place from crates at the docks when the roof busted open. It was Buttercup and Blossom, just the two people I hated the most right now.

"Well if it isn't pinky and her bitchy sister butter bitch.", I said with a smile on my face.

"Brick we didn't come here to fight, we came here to talk. Buttercup has something to tell you.", said Blossom.

"Brick, I'm sorry for saying no but I can't marry you because...", I started to say.

"You cheated on me with Mitch.", I said my smile gone and tear rolling down my cheek.

"How did you...?"

"I saw you enter his apartment and saw him fuck you."

"Then why didn't you...?"

"Because I knew you where black out. What I saw hurt me inside but I was able to forgive you, I proposed to mend my heart and show you I loved you. But when you said no my heart broke. But out of this came anger as well, you who just cheated on me rejecting me, showing you never truly loved me. I got angry at this and it lit a fire that went out years ago, the fire that I had when I wanted to destroy the PowerPuff Girls and burn Townsville to the ground."

"Brick, I might pregnant with your child. I need you please come back."

"No, this child will never know their aunts or mum."

"Brick, what are you talking about?", asked Blossom.

"Blossom, I'm angry and I want to kill you. Buttercup can't fight because she's pregnant and so, you're all alone.", I said with an evil grin on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

I charged and Blossom and hit her square in the face sending her flying into the wall.

"Brick please...", Buttercup started to pled.

"Shut up! The only thing keeping me from killing you is the fact that you might be the mother of my child.", I said with venom in my voice. When I turned my head to continue my assault I was punched square in the face by Blossom. She kept doing so and I had to cover my face. Eventually I she got me in in the gut and went rapid fire down there. I put my hands down to block my gut and she round house kicked me in the temple, sending me face first into the wall.

"Brick, I don't want to do this. Give up now and we can try to fix this together.", said Blossom.

"We can't fix it, nobody can! The rage I feel surging through my body and the hatred in my heart, no one can get rid of it!", I screamed at her as I sent multiple energy blasts at her. When she blocked them I charged in and hit her full force in the kidney with my right hand. I then used my left hand to hit her full force in the ribs and then I head-butted her sending her skidding in the pavement. Their was a gash where I head-butted her and she was coughing up blood.

"See pinky? Anyway, with this rage I'm as strong as a god. I am a god!", I said laughing after word.

"You? A god? I've seen better.", she said coughing up blood. I charged up an energy blast in my right hand and raised it.

"Why you little...!", I stared to say, then I was smashed against a wall by a boulder that weighed 40 tons.

"You won't ever talk to my sister like that again!", said Buttercup with rage in her voice.

"Says who?", I asked still under the boulder.

"Me.", she said and the boulder kept pressing into me.

"Alright!", I said.

"You are going to leave now without bothering us. Swear on your word as a Ruff.", she said.

"I swear I will leave on my word as a Ruff and not bother you two.", she put me down and went to her sisters aid. I then flew out of the building with a smile on my face knowing that they know I am much stronger than they are.


	5. Chapter 5

Butch POV:

"Butch you need to calm down.", said Bubbles. I couldn't... Brick was pissed with a good reason.

"Why?! Brick is out there hurt, because of Buttercunt.", I said.

"Butch, she made a mistake...", Boomer started to say but I punched him square in the nose. I got over him a grabbed him by his shirt collar and got in his face.

"You know better you little shit! Brick has taken the most shit out of all three of us! When Him beat us, Brick took the most of it! When we wanted more than just being evil, Brick fought back against Him! He has been protecting us for our entire lives! If it weren't for Brick, you and me wouldn't be dating Blossom and Bubbles! And you know this isn't the first time his heart has been broken! It isn't fair that every relationship he had every bitch cheated on him! So what the fuck is you're deal?!", I screamed in his face tears rolling down my face, my anger and energy building.

"Butch...", Bubbles started to say.

"No! I'm finding Brick and I'm going to be there right next to him, like he has always been for us!", I said and took off in search for my older brother.

* * *

Boomer POV:

"Is Butch still mad?", asked Blossom when she got back. I looked down and Bubbles almost broke out in tears.

"What?", asked Buttercup.

"Long story short, he hates BC more than ever and is on Brick's side.", I said nervously.

"What?!", Buttercup said in shock.

"How could he be on Brick's side? Brick is...", Blossom started.

"Still my brother, and has had his 4 other girlfriends cheat on him. I'm still pissed at BC for doing what she did, and I don't blame Butch. Brick has always had our back.", I said angrily and left the house. I then flew off towards me and my brothers' apartment.

* * *

? POV:

"Good, with the Ruffs and Puffs hating each other again we can finally get started.", a shadowy figure said.

"Can I finally have my revenge on those little brats?", asked Him, who was standing to the right of the shadowy figure.

"Patience, the kid hasn't even been born yet. After that my army will move in, after that is your chance of revenge Him.", said Velma Green the Spider Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Boomer POV:

I woke up and saw a familiar face looking down at me. It was Brick's face, except his hair was black and his eyes weren't as dark.

"Who are you?!", I asked in panic as I pinned him to the wall.

"My name is Blaze, I come from the future. I'm here to help you.", he said with a serious face.

"With what?", I asked.

"My father, Brick. He is under the control of a villain of my time.", he said.

"Why should I believe you?", I asked him. He then grabbed my shirt collar, lifted me up, and slammed me against the wall.

"Because if you don't, the civilization as we know it will be destroyed. Chaos will run through the streets and innocent blood will be spilt.", said Blaze. I could see the look of determination in his eyes.

"So what do we need to do?", I asked him.

"You need to get the Puffs and Butch to believe what I say. I need to fight and beat my father.", he said.

"And what are the chances of you beating Brick?", I asked him knowing how strong Brick is.

"Well, he is a little faster while I'm a little stronger. We are equal in hand to hand but he can control his energy better, and he is smarter than me.", he said laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"So not good."

"Not alone, I will need Blossom's help when you're done convincing them.", he said.

"How will I do that?", I asked in confusion.

"That's your problem. Get them to meet me at the library in three days at 2 pm.", he said. He then took out a little device, turned some dials, and pressed the button, he then faded away.

**That is the end of this chapter. I plan on putting this work to the side for the winter and fall, and finish it next spring so, if you guys have any requests or suggestions for this story tell me in the review. I'm going to finish the RowdyRuff Boys origin during the fall. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Brick POV:

_Darkness was all around me... all I could see was black. Then I herd footsteps behind me, it was a girl. She had short black hair and baby blue eyes, she looked 12. She had an innocent look on her face, and I recognized her._

_"Alice?", I asked myself more than to her._

_"Hello Brick, do you remember me?", she asked. I fell to my knees in tears._

_"How could I not? It was my fault, I was too weak.", I sobbed._

_"Brick, I'm here to help you. You've let yourself go soft and weak.", she said walking towards me._

_"How?"_

_"With mercy, what happened to me never would of happened if you were the ruff you were meant to be.", just then the past me walked out of the shadows._

_"Yeah, if it were me who was their she would still be alive and the RowdyRight Boys would be worm food.", he said with a sadistic smile on his face._

_"Brick don't listen to them!", I heard Buttercup scream. I turned around and saw her with light behind her._

_"Why? I opened myself to you and all you did was stab me in the heart!", I screamed at her. The darkness was turning to fire._

_"No, Brick please!", she pleaded then the fire consumed her and she disappeared. I then heard Alice laughing and I was next to her, were my past self was. Then I realized he was gone, and I was left, with hell fire in my heart. _

I then woke up, in my old bed. The bed in the apartment where my brothers and I stayed before we left. I got up and looked in the mirror, and saw a more monstrous me. My hair was spiker and my eyes were a darker shade. I was back.


	8. Chapter 8

Butch POV:

I was flying over suburban Townsville and saw the old apartment that me and my brothers used to live in and I decided to visit it. When I got to the front door it opened to revel Brick, about to walk out.

"Butch, what are you doing here?", he said with venom in his voice.

"I heard what happened with Buttercup and Mitch, I couldn't stand being with them. So I decided to fly around and I saw this place and decided to reminisce in old memories.", I said looking at his eyes, which were darker and had a dangerous look to them.

"Oh... Is that so?", he asked me. He then punched me in the gut and I doubled over in pain and went on to one knee.

"What was that for?", I was barely able to ask. He then grabbed my throat and lifted my head so I was looking a him.

"To show you, younger brother, that you have grown soft with kindness and love for the crybaby puff. You aren't the beast you used to be.", he said with a sadistic smile on his face. He then threw me back with one hand.

"I'm plenty beast enough to beat you.", I said getting to my feet.

"Prove it then, younger brother. Show me your strength.", he said. He charged at me and then punched me square in the face, I staggered back. He then kicked my feet out from underneath me and I landed on the ground with a hard thud. He then punted me in the face and it sent me skidding. I started getting to my feet and I could see Brick in the air charging up an attack. He was then kicked in the face by... someone who looked like him with black hair?! Brick went flying into a building and the mystery person came to me and helped me up.

"Who are you?", I asked him.

"My name is Blaze, Boomer will explain everything just get out of here and I'll hold him off.", he said to me. I then flew off towards the Puff's house where Boomer should of been.

Brick POV:

I got out of the building and saw Butch flying away and a black haired kid staring at me in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?", I asked him confused.

"I'm from the future, and I'm here to stop a villain from ruining my past.", he said.

"Who, me?", I asked curios.

"No, he is a villain by the name of Shade. He came to the past to wipe me from existence because I'm the only one who is able to stop him.", he said.

"Then why are you attacking me? I have nothing to do with you.", I asked.

"He's infected you, he gets inside your head and comes to you as your past evil self and a girl named Alice.", he said.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"C'mon Blaze, lets not ruin the surprise...", said a familiar voice. The kid looked in horror and I turned around to see Him.


End file.
